


Hidden from his eyes

by MarinetteMadness



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Haruka and Takane are human again, Sill have eye powers tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteMadness/pseuds/MarinetteMadness
Summary: Tsubomi didn't know when or how it happened, but she knows for certain she has a crush on Kousuke. Its a secret nobody knows, and she prays it stays that way. Will she eventually gather the courage to admit her feelings to him, or will she ignore her feelings and move forward in life?





	Hidden from his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story I started back on Fanfiction, I felt kinda bad about leaving it sitting there incomplete (like everything I write), so I decided to post it here and hopefully finish.

I sat in a corner at the orphanage I lived in, crying as the other kids played around me, not acknowledging my existence. I watched them with my red eyes, often wondering if I was just a ghost. One day a ball hit me really hard in the head, confirming that I was indeed not, and I sat there crying. I hugged my legs and buried my face into them; wishing that the other kids would see me when I heard a voice calling out.

"Where are you?"

I didn't dare hope, but I looked up and saw a boy who looked about my age with midnight black hair walking in my general direction. 'Can he see me..?' I thought to myself. When his eyes locked on mine, I gasped, they were red just like mine. A boy with blonde hair and cat like eyes trailed beside him, his eyes glowing red as well to my surprise. I had no idea there were more people like me, two others whose eyes burn bright red with seemingly no hope of normality. 

"Where are you going Kousuke? Let's go play!" I heard the blonde whining to him, but he just kept walking to me as if in a trance. So many thoughts were flooding my head at once that I actually started getting a headache. Did he really see me? If he did, why didn't anyone else? How could this one person out of everyone know I'm here?

The boy called Kousuke knelt in front of me and poked my cheek, the blonde one jumping back and yelping as if I materialized out of nowhere. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes, someone finally found me. At long last, I wouldn't sit here and wonder why I was all alone. 

"Yes, I can see you now," He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but wonder if I had asked that out loud, because I was quite sure I thought that. I'm fairly sure I hadn't said so much as a word all day. Even if I did, he was so far away, there was no way he couldn't have heard me. Kousuke offered me his hand, and I happily accepted it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. 

"I am Kousuke Seto, and this is Shuuya Kano." He said to me, his friendly smile never leaving his face. The blonde one called Shuuya still seemed a little startled, but he waved at me anyways.

"Hello, I am Tsubomi Kido. It's so nice to meet you!" I said excitedly, tears of joy finally flowing from my eyes. 'Someone can finally see me.' I couldn't help but hug him and sob; I wasn't a ghost after all. Shuuya seemed to break out of his shock and grinned widely, teasing me and calling me a crybaby. I felt myself blush with anger for saying something like that when I just felt happiness for the first time in a while, so I did the one thing that I thought would stop him.

I punched him in the gut.

\--------------------------------------------------10 years later--------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Tsubomi, what happened? You used to be such a cutie pie and now you won't even look at a skirt." Kano said in a teasing voice, that same stupid grin from so long ago plastered on his face. It was quickly replaced with a grimace of pain as my fist connected with his gut. Seto laughed from his place on the couch, smiling at us as he watched Kano and I quarrel for probably the tenth time today. This was the norm for us, always arguing because Kano can't keep his damn mouth shut. He always seemed most keen on embarrassing me when the Dan was here, which ticked me off more than when it's just us.

"Tsubomi sounds weird. Just call me Kido like everyone else does." I grumbled to him, walking off to the kitchen so I could cook dinner for everyone. It was one of those rare days where everyone had the day off so we could be together. Shintaro got his GED not too long ago and started college with Hibiya, Mary and Seto owned a cute little craft shop that they ran together, Momo just came back from her tour around Japan, Haruka and Takane just got back from their honeymoon, and Kano was still a little shit, just with a job now. Kido turned into the kitchen and saw Haruka standing there, all the ingredients for negima being laid out next to the stove so I could start dinner. I couldn't help but smile and sigh to myself, because what else would Haruka want to eat? 

"Even after all these years you two haven't changed a bit." Seto said in his usual cheerful tone to no one in particular. The only real difference between all of us that I could see physically was our eye color. They were no longer red, but our natural colors; Seto's a beautiful hazel, Kano's brown, and mine gray. Of course we weren't the broken children we once were and we now had our powers under control, but we didn't look at each other and see different people. Kano was still his dumb lying self that didn't even need to lie, Seto was still sweeter than any candy, handsome enough for it to be a crime, and hated his eye power. Meanwhile I was still pretending to be tough when I was really a big cry baby.

'Wait, did I really just think that about Seto again? Stop it, he is like a brother to me, I can't think about him like that!'

I felt my face heat up as I processed the fact that I was doting over Seto's good looks again, I looked to him to make sure that his eyes weren't red, and thankfully they weren't. They never were, but I always checked to be sure I wasn't embarrassing myself. I know he isn't my brother by blood, but we were all adoptive siblings, it's hard to think of him as not my brother after so many years of him pretty much being one. 

'So what if he was really sweet, tall, and well built, and drop dead handsome?' I thought to myself as I washed the veggies, 'Oh screw my thoughts I'm just going to cook dinner now before I die of embarrassment, thank God that Seto hates his eye power or else I would have been screwed forever ago.'

I shoved my thoughts of Kousuke to the back of my mind and began the process of dinner when Haruka said something I wish he didn't.

"Danchou, your face is kind of red. Are you feeling well?"

Everyone who was in the living room turned to me, looking right at my now burning red face. Kano covered his mouth to attempt to muffle his laughter, while everyone else gave me questioning looks. All that was running through my mind as I thought of an excuse was 'Oh god oh god oh god please don't let Kousuke read my thoughts.'

"I'm in the kitchen, it's hot, and that's why my face is red, okay? Can someone turn on the air before I die in here?" I quickly came up with, despite the issue of no source of heat being on. Mary got up to do as I asked and ran for the air conditioning, tripping over nothing as usual and falling to the floor. Sadly, she fell on top of Shintaro, who was lying down, scowling at Takane who was beating his record on some sort of game. I heard him cough from the sudden weight thrown on him and groan from pain as Mary quickly got off him.

"I-I'm sorry Shintaro-kun!" She quickly apologized, tears forming in her eyes when she saw his face distorted in pain. I heard Takane laughing loudly at him for being a dumb ass, and Kano joining her as a very flustered Shintaro attempted to make Mary feel better for hurting him. Haruka shook his head and walked over to his wife with a grin on his face, trying to calm her down before she died from laughing so hard. Everyone is so lively when we are all together, its a nice change of pace from the monotonous life I lead right now. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep, repeat; everyday for the past year or so. 

Seto walked over to the kitchen while I was paying attention to the ruckus, so my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he said beside me, "Need any help with dinner?"

I let out a girlish scream and gripped the edge of the counter tightly, taking deep breaths to attempt to calm my racing heart. Everyone became silent, wondering what happened to make me scream the way I did. Seto gave me a worried glance until I gave him my best death glare, making his worried expression melt into a slightly apologetic one. I heard Kano's laughter restart after he processed the fact that Seto had scared me, and started joking about how it shouldn't be possible that someone with an eye power like mine should get surprised. I decided right then and there that the next time he came near me, I was going to punch him.

"I didn't mean to startle you Kido! I just wanted to see if you needed any help is all," He explained as he looked down and tightened the arms of his jumper around his waist. I noticed with that motion that he had taken the top part off in order to help me. 

"It might not be as hot if you took off your hoodie you know.." he muttered so quietly I almost thought I imagined him say it.

I looked down at my usual attire, deciding to roll the sleeves up and take the hood off my head. My long green hair spilled out of it like a waterfall, its length reaching all the way to my waist before stopping and swayed back and forth along my back. I had forgotten how long it really was and tossed it all behind my shoulders, stuffing my hands into my pockets in a desperate attempt to find a hair tie. I didn't want to get any hair in the food or else the Dan wouldn't be too happy.

When I finally found one, I was reaching for my hair when someone else's hand got to it before mine. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Seto running his fingers through my hair, the look on his face was really hard to read, but I know mine was definitely obvious because I felt it heating up again.

I turned my back to him and stuffed my hands back into my pockets, trying my best to hide my blush behind a curtain of my hair in case he happened to see my blush. Thankfully, he seemed to realize what he was doing and removed his hand from my hair. I remained facing away and began to put it up when Mary walked into the kitchen, gasping at the sight of my hair.

"Wow Kido-san! Your hair is so long and pretty!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing to me and beginning to play with it. I felt her twisting my hair around and figured she must be braiding it. With a sigh I turned back to Seto, a sheepish grin was on his face as he tugged aimlessly at his jumper's sleeves again. I felt my stomach start to flutter with butterflies and quickly began to chop the ingredients and slide them onto a skewer. Anything to distract me so I wouldn't have to look at how adorable he is when he gets shy is a definite blessing in disguise. I'll have to thank Haruka for getting these ingredients after we all finish eating. At the very least, preparation would go by faster a lot faster with Seto helping her out. 

"Well, what are you standing there for Seto? We have dinner to cook." I said in such a chipper way that I couldn't help but cringe internally. He is just helping me with dinner, like he always has, there is nothing more to this then simple routine and kindness on Seto's part. None the less, he smiled back at me brightly, agreeing and getting to work himself. His smile is so beautiful and perfect, just like Seto himself. 


End file.
